UberImportant, TopSecret, CodeBreaking Computers
by Katherine Julia
Summary: "Jonas!" she exclaimed, putting a hand to the bun of blond hair on top of her head, supported by a bent paperclip and a mutilated pen. "Maybe—maybe I could help you fix that computer sometime?"FLUFF


This is a Liz and Jonas one-shot. I kind of felt obligated to write this because I've written at least one for each sister so far. There's the one about Macey and Preston on the train, the one about Bex and Grant in the gym, two about Zach and Cammie, and now one about Liz and Jonas.

It completes my collection.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. All credit goes to Ally Carter.

**Summary**: "Jonas!" she exclaimed, unconsciously putting a hand to the hasty bun of wispy blond hair that sat on top of her head, supported by a bent paperclip and a mutilated pen. "Maybe—" she swung the door back open when he addressed her. "Maybe I could help you fix that computer sometime?"

* * *

><p>The high-tech computer screens of multiple computers blinked rapidly in the cold, sun-lit lab. Elizabeth Sutton sat typing at one, occasionally muttering incoherently and scribbling equations on a small scrap of evapo-paper (chocolate flavored).<p>

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at the door when a pair of clumsy feet stumbled in. "Jonas!" she exclaimed, unconsciously putting a hand to the hasty bun of wispy blond hair that sat on top of her head, supported by a bent paperclip and a mutilated pen. Realizing what she was doing, she jumped up and swung her hand away from her body and towards one of the computer screens. The hand crashed into the monitor, breaking the glass, and both spies watched in horror as the computer display sparked and blacked out. Then it seemed to slowly tip backwards, teetering on the edge of the desk before it came down with a screech, tugging bundles of wires with it. With each ear-splitting noise Liz, mortified, let out a tiny whimper. "Oopsie-daisy," she whimpered.

Jonas' mouth gaped open in shock. "I'm so s-sorry!" he stuttered.

"No, it's all my fault!" replied Liz. She bent down and frantically started picking everything up.

"Here, let me help—"

"No!" Liz cut Jonas off. She wanted him to leave, so she could wallow in her humiliation alone. Here she was messing up the first contact she had ever had with one of the male species! She didn't need him to see this, and then worse—tell his friends!

Jonas, who had bent down slightly to help, stood up and straightened his tie awkwardly. His eyes avoided looking down at the fairy-like girl. "Are-Are you s-sure? I could—"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure!" She stumbled to the door and held it open, a universal sign for _Get Out_. "Thank you, and good-day, Jonas."

The boy's face fell at the obvious dismissal. He dejectedly made his way to the door, cheeks crimson and back hunched. Jonas really tried to smile, but he couldn't hide his disappointment. He had finally found a way to impress this girl he was so clearly smitten with(he had successfully hacked one of NASA's satellites, as extra-credit), and he had butchered it up by surprising her into killing one of her uber-important, top-secret, code-breaking computers. Damn.

Liz saw the hurt on his face the moment she opened the door and she quickly made a mental revision. "Jonas—wait!" She cried towards his retreating back. She scuttled down the hall, nearly tripping three times. "I—would you like to go out sometime?"

Liz covered her mouth with her hands, horrified at what she had just said. She had just revealed her innermost desire to her _crush_! This—this went against _everything_ she had been told! Oh, Gillian! If Macey were here! Jonas would surely snub her now!

But Jonas was oblivious to her desire to backpedal five minutes into their conversation. She liked him? She liked _him_? She liked him! He wanted to dance with joy! Shuffle! Do the moonwalk! But he remembered Grant's helpful words of advice: "If you act like a nerd you'll never get the girl. That means _no_ dancing Jonas! Remember last time?" Yes, he did remember last time, but that wasn't something he wanted to revisit—emotionally, spiritually, physically_, ever_. Needless to say he had learned his lesson.

"Yes," he said simply. Liz noticed Jonas had a strange expression when he agreed, kind of like he was in a daze—wait, what? He said yes? He said _yes?_ _He_ said _yes_? _Oh my,_ Liz thought, feeling slightly faint herself. She blinked several times before nodding in small jerks. "Great," she squeaked. She backed up a step, heading back towards the lab. "That's great!" She stumbled backwards a little and Jonas instinctively reached out a hand to steady her, latching onto her pristine, white lab coat. They both blushed profusely at the contact. Jonas let go right away.

"Wonderful," he agreed, also backing up.

"Mhmm," Liz giggled, feeling light as a feather. She took another step back.

"Yep," Jonas grinned shyly. He took another step back.

"I'll see you later then," Liz said quietly, still smiling, when she had finally reached the lab door. She slowly started to close it.

"Maybe—" she swung the door back open when he addressed her. "Maybe I could help you fix that computer sometime?" His voice cracked and he looked nervous, which Liz thought was absolutely adorable.

"That'd be perfect," she said shyly.

Liz smiled at him one last time before she softly shut the door, a breathless sigh escaping her blissful lips.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I didn't really love the ending in this one as much as the others, but I liked the idea of it. Review, review, review! ;)<p> 


End file.
